


The Legend of Korra: Balance Over All

by Samantha Cartsey (Azalia_Abbott)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalia_Abbott/pseuds/Samantha%20Cartsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PC - Season 3] Korra has never been more vulnerable in her life, both allies and foes will take advantage of that when the time is right. Her body and bending are weak, the trauma from her last battle still lingers within. In her need for guidance though, a living ghost will come to her aid and change her but not for the evil or the good of others, but for herself. [Prologue Only]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'll fix this as it goes on. But I want to leave this one thing clear: I'll try not to include stuff from the Book 4's storyline. - S

"In every one of your past lives, you've been vulnerable. No one's strength lasts forever, there should always be someone with enough power to overshadow your own. If such being does not exist, the people will take action and force you to come down from your high pillar. You will be brought to balance and face judgement for everything you've done, Avatar Korra."

In her dreams, these words repeated themselves over and over again, and she was sick of hearing the same thing for over a month now.

Korra knew it was telling the truth though. She always sought to thrive among everyone else and overcome every obstacle that life would throw at her, thinking it was her destiny. But now that balance was not far from being achieved, the mere thought of whatever would happen to the Avatar title frightened her.

If the world no longer needed the Avatar, then what was the point of all the training she's done until now. What was the point of recovering?

Her fists felt weak against the sandbag.

She managed to shake it out but that raw strength she once possessed was gone, incapable of sending it sky-high like before. Her bending was no better. It has been two years since she was poisoned with mercury, and only a few weeks since she managed to stand on her feet. Each step still hurt her, but she wanted to recover before her next fight.

What concerned her was the next: What was going to be her challenge this time? Was she going to be at the mercy of her enemy once again? For how long she had to keep doing this?; It's been a while already and she didn't have the answers to these questions. Tenzin was of no help at all when she asked this to him.

The only benefit this brought to the Avatar, was how relaxing her life has been as of late. Korra always had to worry about becoming the Avatar of her generation. Everyday since she was a child, she's been training nonstop to shape her technique until it was perfected. To this day, her quick learning remained, but most of that technique banished.

Even so, Korra was a powerful bender, just not fit for the Avatar according to her own criteria. The strength she possessed today was a shame, compared to what people have known her for. Also, because of the Red Lotus' inactivity around the world, people's concern about her safety quickly faded away and focused on what they could solve today instead. For example, the increasing criminal life around Republic City, or the reunification of the Earth Kingdom after Zaheer's attack.

The latter problem was greater only for a certain amount of time.

After things slowly calmed down, leaders showed up pretty much out of nowhere to begin a crusade that would unify the Kingdom and bring back its glory, with their own beliefs and rules of course. Having differences with one another was no surprise, but they could all agree on something: The time for royalty to rule over the Kingdom was now over. Reunification would only be possible after they've all agreed to become one, and that wasn't far from happening after almost a year of pretended bureaucracy.

Most of the people who disagreed with having a democracy were the royal families that escaped from the mob's rebellion, for now.

Her psychical training came to an her, and so did her thoughts when she settled the sandbag on fire for the fourth time in a row today.

Korra's bending was unstable at times, causing troubles now and then by abruptly sending a strong wind with the simplest movement. A nearby fire wildly expanding due to her anger or stress, the same happened with the water nearby. The most shocking and almost life-costing event so far was an earthquake below the Air Temple's island, causing half of the main tower to collapse, half month ago.

Everything she did had to be with delicacy. Constantly alert of the actions of oneself was nerve-wrecking for her.

One thing remained the same, being the Avatar was difficult without help.

Everyone around her, friends and family, were supportive. Tenzin did lash out on her after Korra almost obliterated the Air Temple, but with a psychically and mentally wounded teenager that has saved the world from its self-destruction for the last 10,000 years, it was hard to remain mad with.

Supportive, except when it came to continually torching her sandbag. She has learned how to fix it back after one time she made it explode from the inside out by bending the sand. Thankfully it was made of fire resistant material by now, so there wasn't much to be done to it by now.

Because every movement she did caused pain, she wasn't able to move far from the Temple without tiring herself out. Taking care of Naga or even riding her was not an option either.

Even when depressed over her present incapability, Korra couldn't remain in the island all the time. Now and then, Asami came by and take her away either for idle chatting or clothes shopping. Her way of transportation was more sophisticated than Korra's, having motorized boats to safely arrive to the City Docks.

When Asami arrived only a few minutes after Korra's little accident, it wasn't to take her away to the city just to make her feel better. Exactly three years back, Korra made her way to Republic city without the consent of her teachers, but anyway.

A party was arranged for tonight, and Korra's status as the Avatar would be relevant to the world one more time.

... Hurrah.


	2. Return and Consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juicy Update. I'm sure its full with typos though. (Mood: Drunk and Inspired) - S

The city changed over the years and so has its people. Rebuilding wasn't a cheap feat considering the constant growth and movement from the spirit trees, pushing some people to the brink of hating the spirits like in the ancient times. However not everyone thought of them as something that shouldn't have happened. Moving through the city was easier now with the occasional passing flying spirit that served as transport in return for food and good treatment from most of the citizens.

It would have been a fantastic and certainly a quicker way to travel to the center of the Republic, but tonight was supposed to be special.

The day when the Avatar returned to its City reincarnated as Korra, that simple fact drove the city's haters and supporters crazy. Those who were grateful and believed in the her decisions waved at the satomobile that passed by as it headed to the Government's Palace.

There wasn't sympathy in the Avatar's eyes though. Korra stared at the outside world desperate to find something to distract her mind with, and not having to stand the sour mood that invaded the vehicle. Despite insisting otherwise, she was forced to travel to the Palace alongside some of its bureaucrats that _represented_ the people's ideals. The City was divided by these factions, becoming an even darker place by night's fall. The immense trees and some of the oddest shaped spirits roaming around didn't help the already grim atmosphere.

She wanted to go back to the temple if it weren't for Asami's pleading stare which Korra couldn't say no to. She owed her life to her by now.

* * *

Between this and that, Korra arrived half-asleep after a debate between the deputies about who was the wealthiest of them and the most popular candidate to the Presidency.

It was all bull—Right. She had to keep it together before she exploded again and make cracked buildings the least of her problems.

Once the doors opened, what greeted her were the endless flashes coming from the press cameras that surrounded her and the vehicle. Such a sudden change of pace froze her on the spot and the feeling of pushing everyone away almost overwhelmed her senses, if it weren't for Asami who came to her rescue by taking her hand to guide her not only out of the car but throughout the red carpet carefully, never leaving her side in case she needed a helping hand.

Korra wasn't kin to the idea of being a weakling around the public, but rushing through the place would have been suspicious, not to mention hurtful to her body. Instead, she quickly focused on the red silk dress Asami wore that day, almost as red as the carpet they stood on. It was eye-catching to say the least, and her natural beauty only made it more delightful to the eye. And that smile of hers...

She envied her ability to put a smile whenever the public required it. Korra couldn't force a smile even with her friends.

She wasn't all that excited to ask this from her, but Asami discreetly begged Korra to hurry up before they were swarmed with questions they couldn't avoid with a few words or a smile. Korra may not be as delicate or eye-catching and soft-looking as her, but she always knew when her friends needed her, and this was one of those occasions.

With a strong whistle that deafened those around her, including Asami, Naga showed up rushing from a hidden street towards the paparazzi people that froze right on place after seeing the size of the bear dog's body and those massive, sharped teeth of hers.

Korra smiled at Asami devilishly before turning her head to the main door, now a lot more confident than she was a minute ago, and proving so, by walking in a more calmed manner around the people. Asami was more than just dumbfounded. Korra was finally behaving like her old-self. Not that this wasn't going to be a scandal first thing in the morning. But it was clearly something that only the old Korra would do, and she was happy with just that.

The faces that first greeted them were unfamiliar and judgmental. Considering they just witnessed the Avatar's actions just now though, they were pretty quiet while they gossiped instead of making a huge fuss out of it. The duo didn't let this bother their momentum and pushed over the political and commercial people that tried to take their attention away, moving to the more familiar faces that were deeper in the Main Hall, near the main stairs.

"Asami! Korra!" Bolin hugged them quickly after spotting them, his face filled with an unending amount of happiness. It was so obvious.

"H-Hey, Bolin! You're acting like if you haven't seen us in a long time." replied Asami with happiness, mixed with confusion. One of the few times she wasn't good at understanding the expression of a person.

"I know right?! Its just that, I really thought you weren't coming to the party! But you did, and that means Korra is feeling better, right?!"

He was just like Naga to Korra, and without hesitating she patted his head and made a mess of his elegant hair. Good boy, she must have thought.

"I see that you're the Korra we're all know."

A tall, elegant and mature voiced guy interrupted Bolin before he could continue. Or at least a manlier Mako than what he was a year ago.

"Mako, its good to finally see you again."

Asami showed a soft blush as she greeted their old friend. Korra merely smiled, but it was more than what she's given them in the last couple of weeks.

His smiled disappeared and instead he showed a grimmer look, as if expecting to be yelled at, like a small kid. "I'm sorry for not keeping in touch with you guys. Crime doesn't give me a break and neither does the Chief."

A man from the outside, but the same Mako from the inside.

"Even Beifong is here?" Korra finally spoke, in surprise. Looking around in search for the Chief. Hopefully wearing a dress.

"And its not just her, most of the squad are here today, including some air-benders."

"Hm? You didn't told me that!" she quickly snapped on Asami.

"I didn't? Sorry, I just..." she was caught off guard and Asami took a small step back. It didn't took long before Korra realized what she was doing, and decided to take a deep breath and apologize.

"What's going on?" Korra directed her eyes to Bolin and Mako, who looked like they understood the situation better than them.

"It's best if I'm not the only one to tell you, Korra."

Bolin's face turned grim just like his brother's, but not of unhappiness this time, but of taking the current situation seriously. They've both grown to become extraordinary men in so little time. Bolin didn't know much of the situation either, but was aware there are times when fooling around wasn't the wisest thing to do.

"Chief Beifong!" Mako on the other hand, had become quite disciplined and was a remarkable asset to the police department. He would be second-in-command if it weren't for another person who escalated the ranks in a quicker pace than he did.

"From your faces I say Mako already told you we have surveillance all over the place."

Unfortunately for Korra, Lin Beifong was in their usual clothing. And that means the police uniform, her hands always close to her wire spools in case it was required. This kind of parties not only were the perfect place for an ambush, but its own visitors were the problem when they desired to.

"Well, I mean, of course we would be a little freaked out about it. Just why is there so many people looking at us like we're supper? Talking about supper, where's all the food..." Bolin got way off topic and off character very quickly, searching the main table like a detective looking for the culprit.

"I'm sorry for being the one spoiling your party, but we received word that you would be under attack today." Plain and simple and really head-wrecking. That's the Beifong family for you.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Korra snapped. Again. It was stronger than before and the tingling of her feet confirmed it. She was already shaking the ground around here if only slightly. And again, she had to calm down.

"That's because I told Tenzin to keep it quiet, there's eyes and ears everywhere and we don't know where the enemy is."

"Just..." Korra's stress was growing by the minute as she took position either to battle or run away. Her whole happiness was crumbling by now. "Tell me why I'm being targeted."

"Korra... We believe the Equalists have returned." Tenzin entered their circle and tried to be as straightforward as he could. He didn't want the Avatar to destroy the building, so she was close to her, hoping his presence could lessen the weight she was carrying in her shoulders.

"Amon?!"

"But that's impossible, nobody would follow him after his bending was discovered." Asami replied with arms crossed, thinking the situation over by holding her chin.

He sighed and shook his head in denial. "We thought about that as well. We believe it's someone who was close to him who's taken charge. His lieutenant, for example."

"Why would they try and do something to Korra after all this time? Its not like if Korra is any threat to..." Bolin opened his mouth without thought, and only Mako was there to close his mouth just in time. Bolin took a few moments to gulp down the food and think about what he was about to say. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way."

"It's alright, I know I'm not all that well just yet." He was right, her strength was beyond from what she had before, not to mention her earth-bending was threatening to collapse the whole palace if the stress took over.

"Anyway, we can't say for sure who's commanding the New Equalists now. For all we know, the Red Lotus could be behind everything." Beifong tried to cut off the awkwardness that was building up on the atmosphere, not liking to waste her time.

"That makes a lot more sense! Because if I were a villain, which I'm not by the way, I would do my evil plans in the name of another Organization that isn't my own! Wait. Do I belong to an evil Organization?" Bolin frowned, looking in one direction to another to everyone else. Trying to help Beifong on this.

"Yeah, you're right. However, you wouldn't be much of a villain even if you joined the Equalists." Mako didn't realize of this, he thought it was just his little brother playing jokes for fun as always.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Everyone on the circle laughed, surprisingly Lin did too. Her mood has been changing over the last couple of months, maybe because her work has been less than before, giving her more time to rest and enjoy her life as a near-of-retirement woman.

"I know this is all too sudden for you but I want to assign you a bodyguard, at least for tonight. I understand you don't like people following your every step but we don't want to take any chances this time."

Korra lifted her shoulders as if not caring. She was probably going to receive two gorillas like in the novels she sometimes read while she was stuck on the wheelchair. "Well I can't say no to a little backup in the way I am now. Who is it?"

Beifong stepped out of the side and did some space. "Meet Captain Kuvira. I'm sure you met her back in Zaofu."

From the crowd a remarkable young and strong woman walked with extreme discipline towards the circle, although this was what she called her casual walking, it was intimidating with the black armor she was wearing. Similar to that of Beifong but without the gold trim, but making her look powerful nonetheless.

"Avatar Korra, I see you're doing better."

She was more than amazed but not only by her overwhelming looks, her father had explained her Kuvira had saved his life back in their battle against the Red Lotus. "Kuvira? What are you doing here?! I don't mean it the wrong way... It's good to see you!"

"She told my sister she wanted a transfer to the city and joined my squad soon after. Suyin didn't like the idea of her best officer leaving her city, but Kuvira has proved her worth in the city and stepped up in the ranks in an outstanding time. At first, I was planning to leave Mako as your bodyguard, but with the recent threats I want my best detective out in the field. We need to find out who's behind these threats as soon as possible."

"I know you and I met in the wrong circumstances, but I wish that doesn't overcome between us, Avatar Korra."

"Uh... Of course. But please leave the formalities aside, you saved my father and you have my thanks for that. Besides, being the Avatar doesn't put me above you or I wouldn't have had a hard time with Chief Beifong when I first arrived."

In full honesty, Kuvira was expecting a more childish and stuck-up behavior coming from a powerful being. However, today she was proven wrong and she smiled at the Avatar and the rest of the group. Perhaps Korra wasn't such an arrogant Avatar as some rumors had claimed.

"With Kuvira around I'm sure you'll be safe for tonight, I've worked with her before." Mako spoke highly of her and respect her instead of being jealous of her, for she was the one that had taken the rank as second-in-command. Then again, she was a much more experienced policewoman than he.

"Thanks Mako. So... What do we do now? Do we continue like if nothing of this ever happened?" Korra's mood was back before she knew it. These quick temper changes would be her doom one day.

"Its for the best this way. But keep your eyes open for anything out of place." A wealthy citizen of the city came in search of the Chief and only with a few words in whispers, she swiftly left their circle. "Excuse me."

"Wow... Even when everyone in here could be a suspect, she keeps her cool with that cold face of hers." Bolin said as he kept devouring a massive dish full of food from all the surrounding tables, the people around them weren't glaring the Avatar anymore, but the gluttony of her friend.

"Being the Chief means everyone is looking up to you, Bolin. Its the same when you're the president of a big company." added Asami with her usual grin. She knew what it was like to have people looking up on you. She was in the same position when she was employed to oversee the re-construction of the roads around the City, especially from the center which gathered the most spirits and vines.

"Oh, right! How is that going by the way?" the track of time is quickly lost to Korra and remained quiet throughout the rest of their conversation. Talking about big companies and about the different powers of the government was the same topic she was hearing back in the car, but this was different. These were her friends and so long as they where there, nothing bad should happen.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go and.." Korra was about to go and talk with some of the more calmed press people around the Hall, when a loud noise triggered in her head. Her earth-bending was spontaneously getting out of control but not in the wrong way. Her vision somehow improved and sensed the whole palace's structure. In the roof however, she heard or saw, movement.

Then, before she could react, a massive explosion collapsed the City Hall's roof and would have buried the political, the wealthy and the uninvited crowd if it weren't for Bolin and Kuvira's quick reaction. Korra was too terrified because of her new senses and of how well that explosion reminded her of several attempts on her life.

Her ears deafened for a short amount of time and her eyes closed automatically, fearing in any moment now, one of her old enemies would show up. Instead, it was Kuvira who found her with all the dust and smoke that now covered the main hall. "Korra, we need to get you out of here!"

"Do as she says Korra, we'll take care of things!" Mako doesn't waits for her reply and quickly disappears in the cloud of dust, Bolin and Kuvira stopped most of the rubble but not all of it. So he was tasked with scavenging in search for people that was buried.

"I'll evacuate the citizens!" Asami took off as quickly as she could with her high heels and gathered the people that were safe or slightly injured, directing them through the safest path without getting in the way of the now combating Mako and his flames, or of Bolin's search for injured and his constant earth-bending.

"Korra, we have to leave now!"

Korra saw, in one moment, that once vivid party was now all but rubble. Politicians and merchants, paparazzi and radio transmitters were either escaping from the scene with the help of Asami, injured and waiting for the help from Bolin and some policemen that were aiding, or dead.

"Damn it!" she wanted to yell with all her might and find the ones that did this to the innocent people. She was well, and that's what annoyed her the most. But she didn't have the strength to go in search for them either.

For now, the Avatar would escape, for the first and hopefully the last time since her retu


End file.
